rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Odin's Infinity Gauntlet
"The Power of Creation... in the Palm of my Hand." -Odin The Infinity Gauntlet was an extraordinarily powerful device that once allowed its wielder to command all aspects of the Universe. Harnessing the strength of the Infinity Stones, the Gauntlet granted complete control over Space, Power, Mind, Reality, Time, and Soul. Built for Odin at the beginning of his Infinity Crusade, it was used to secure his hold over the Nine Realms and spread his Empire across the Universe. After achieving wisdom from the great tree of Yggdrasil, Odin realized his corruption and the threat he was to his people and the Realms he was responsible for watching over. The King of Asgard subsequently removed all the Infinity Stones, spreading them out across the Universe in hidden locations while locking away the Gauntlet itself in his vault as a grim reminder of his past, never to be used again. History Forging When Odin became aware of the Infinity Stones and the unlimited power they provided, he began thinking of a way to harness that power for himself. Realizing that the Stones were tricky to use as direct contact would pose a danger to even the mighty King of Asgard, Odin also pondered how he might be able to wield all six of the stones in unison with ease. Combining these two thoughts, Odin devised the image of a glove that the Stones would be placed on, protecting him with enchantments from direct exposure while allowing him to easily use any of the six Stones. Odin traveled to Nidavellir, presenting his concept to the Dwarves and ordered the glove to be made. Special Golden Uru was used to forge the Gauntlet, and during its forging the Dwarves enchanted it with their magic. The Gauntlet was also enchanted with some of the Odinforce despite Odin being away. When the Gauntlet was complete, Odin travelled back to Nidavellir to see his creation. Inspecting it and noting how glorious it was from the fresh forging, Odin congratulated the Dwarves for his prized device and immediately sought out the Infinity Stones. Infinity Crusade Appearance A large armored glove made of Golden Uru, the Infinity Gauntlet was one of the most well-crafted and ornate devices the Dwarves of Nidavellir ever built at the time of its construction. It fetured numerous plates of enchantet metal, decorated with numerous artistic runes in a slightly darker coloration to show off the King of Asgard's grandeur. The Gauntlet covered the back of the wearer's hand, palm, fingers and fingertips, wrist, and almost the entirety of their forearm. Even the joints were armored with metal, though cleverly made flexible and almost unnoticable underneath the main armor portions. On the Gauntlet were six slots, fashioned to fit the six Infinity Stones upon insertion. Five of the slots were placed on the back of the wearer's hand; four of them spaced evenly across the top of the armor plate near the nuckles, and the fifth centered on the armor plate on the back of the hand. The sixth slot was placed on a smaller armor plate covering the lower part of the thumb on the backside. When Odin acquired the Infinity Stones, the Gauntlet gained additional coloration. The Space, Power, Mind, Reality, Time, and Soul Stones were placed upon the Center, Ring, Index, Middle, Pinky, and Thumb slots, respectively. These stones glowed with an inner light, giving the Gauntlet blue, purple, yellow, red, green, and orange colors. Powers/Abilities The Infinity Gauntlet was specifically designed to allow the wielder to channel the power of any or all six Infinity Stones, whether separate or in unison. The Gauntlet provides several enchantments and was constructed to keep its wearer safe from direct contact with the stones, though wearing the Gauntlet still posed a risk to its user, requiring the wearer to be extraordinarily powerful to simply pick it up and put it on. Enchantments A Dwarven artifact, the Infinity Gauntlet was enchanted with the following magical enhancements: *Energy containment, allowing safe storage of the Infinity Stones without their power leaking out and harming its wielder or running rampant *Protection, granting the Gauntlet some additional resilience to damage in battle and wear over time *Channeling, enabling the Gauntlet to focus the energy of its wielder, the Odinforce, for a variety of uses Infinity Stones The Infinity Gauntlet allowed full access and use to each of the six Infinity Stones placed upon it, provided its user was powerful enough to tame their power safely. Should the wearer be strong enough, these Stones provided complete control over the following aspects: *Space Stone *Power Stone *Mind Stone *Reality Stone *Time Stone *Soul Stone Gallery Trivia *Odin's Infinity Gauntlet was forged and built to fit the King of Asgard's right hand.